Hypochlorite liquid bleaches have found wide commercial acceptance and are commonly used in a variety of household cleaning and laundering products. However, there are certain limitations to the utility of hypochlorite bleaches.
One limitation of hypochlorite bleaches is the aroma which is typically considered distinctive and disagreeable. To address this, it is known to incorporate fragrances in bleach compositions to impart a more desirable aroma thereto. U.S. Patent No. 5,080,826 (Colborn et al.) discloses a stable, fragranced liquid hypochlorite bleach composition. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,551 (Laufer et al.) and 4,390,448 (Borden et al.) disclose stable alkali metal hypochlorite liquid solutions containing perfumes and certain amide oxide or anionic surfactants.
Another well known limitation of hypochlorite bleaches is that in addition to providing desired whitening or bleaching of a garment, treatment with hypochlorite bleaches tends to make garments look worn and undergo pilling after several washings as the bleach composition tends to attack the fibers. In some instances, garments or other fabric articles treated with hypochlorite bleach will even develop holes.